Witch
A witch is a magical being with the ability to practice the "craft", which is an inherited trait passed from parent to child. They can practice all or some of the forms of witchcraft; Earth, Channel, Ancestral, Sacrificial, Collective, or Essence. Their basic powers consist of casting spells and concocting potions. Witches who use their powers for bad intentions, or practice the two dark forms of magic are automatically classified as Dark Witches. It is clarified in "Atonement" that the first witch is Laurel White, known as the Original Witch, meaning every bloodlines of witches originated from her. __TOC__ Origin The origin of witch extends all the way to the third century when a woman was created by nature itself, turning her into a witch. She brought peace to her village, healing, guiding, and providing them. She bore children and taught her children to help the villagers through the earth. Nature Nature is the source of all witches power. While it has no real physical form, it is a divine entity, with a conscience and almost a mind of its own. It is the order of the witches, allowing them to channel its powers, but limiting them of their use of its powers so that they do not misuse it. Also, it punishes evil, such as Surgos and Hybrids. Surgos are unable to practice Earth Magic and Hybrid's Earth Magic is limited do the Earth's liking of their Surgo parts. Also, it provides a way to kill Surgos, keeping them dead when they are buried due to them being able to reconstitute. Classification 'Pure Witches' Pure witches are naturally born with one or two witches as parents. They possess Earth Magic, granting them the abilities of pyrokinesis, telekinesis, geokinesis, aerokinesis, and hydrokinesis. Most witches use this more often than spells because it requires no channeling, talisman, or anything of that sort. They can activate it right away. These are the one of the few witches who can project powers at will without any verbal or nonverbal spells. They tend to be more powerful than the others, able to tap into all forms of the craft. While they are not a physically strong as Surgos and Hybrids, they exhibit a greater strength than humans when applied and are much more resistant to attacks due to the fact that they come from nature, which is very strong itself. Also, some create covens to protect themselves and strengthen their abilities. Covens can be born, but few can be formed. Pure witches also stem from the Original Witch, allowing her to connect each and everyone of them. Some call her their creator. 'Surgo Witches' Surgo Witches are half-powered witches, most of whom are the descendants of the human who injected the blood of a death witch and ashes into himself, Riley White, the Original Surgo. Others have been transformed into Surgos by others or by themselves, previously being humans. They are then loyal to their transformers for a period of time. Surgos can tap into Ancestral Magic, Channel Magic, Essence Magic, and Sacrificial Magic. They use Channel Magic most significantly when channeling the powers of their enchanted items, which grants them the ability of regeneation, reconstitution, enhanced strength, deviation, high resistance to injuries, and agility from their necklace, ring, and dagger. They also possess potion making and spell casting skills. The only way to permanently kill a Surgo is first, by killing them, then dismembering their limbs, burning them into ashes, and burying them. If not, they will reconstitute, almost like resurrection. Some are strong enough to reconstitute themselves when near death of old age repeatedly, able to keep themselves alive for years, possessing immortality. Surgos are extremely talented at killing and battling and most are used as assassins and for the bidding of pure witches or Hybrids. Many feel that Surgos are an abomination to nature and Earth. 'Hybrids' Hybrids are offsprirngs of both a Surgo and pure witch, granting them with select active powers. The number is usually based off the strength and age of the parent. Along with that, they have regeneration, a weaker version of reconstitution, and enhanced strength. However, some stronger Hybrids have the ability of reconstitution and can withstand for centuries with this ability, like Nina Giordani. They can practice every form of the craft, but are still weaker than pure witches in some instances because of their Surgo half witholding the true, full power of their second half. 'Witch Practitioners' Witch practitioners or commonly referred to as simply, "Practitioners" are humans who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical abilities and blood. These witches seems to treat the craft more spiritually and as the first witches did, using it to better the earth than offensively as pure witches do now. Practitioners are able to tap into Channel Magic, which allows them to express a form of magic by tapping into a form of energy such as fire, celestial events, and talismans. They can also cast simple spells and brew potions, but not to the extent of a pure witch. Misusing and overusing the Earth's magic as a practitioner will automatically cause the Earth to fight back and kill the person. They are also not strong enough to channel and manipulate to an extent. However, Meredith Jackson, a practitoners has shown a great aspect, able to channel some of her given strength as a Seer. At the same time, she has also shown many of the weaknesses as a practitioner. Pracitioners are also immune to Adflicto, as the witch gene does not flow through their veins. 'Gifted Witches ' Gifted Witches are witches who manifest special abilities along with their other witchcraft abilities. They are very rare and special, sometimes referred to as the "Gifted Ones" due to the belief that it is one of nature's blessings for witches to be servants and guides. These abilities are meant to heal, help, and mend others. The only three known gifted witches are Lois, Percival, and Cristina DeLuca, possessing the abilities of precognition, empathy, and telepathy, respectively. Dark Witches & The Dark Ones Dark witches can be of any type of witch classification, except they practice one or two of the Dark forms of witchcraft; Sacrificial and Essence Magic, '''which were not a part of the original four forms of witchcraft because of it involving taking another being's life. Practicing the Dark Ones can become very addicting after the first time, so witches tend to continue and continue until they are consumed with the lust of the magic, esspecial Essence Magic, which some use a power trip. Forms of Witchcraft Depending on the type of witch, they can practice many forms of craft. Earth Magic Earth Magic is a form of witchcraft that draws on the power of Earth and nature, granting the witch with the ability to control the elements and the ability to cause movement with the mere mind. This is the first form witchcraft ever practiced and is the most common and popular used today because it easily available to the witch and causes less exhaustion and doesn't require any rituals or tools. This being the reason they are often referred to as active powers. Only pure witches and Hybrids have access to Earth Magic. However, only pure witches can advanced their Earth magic with time. Channel Magic Channel Magic is a form of the craft used most commonly by Practitioners. This allows them to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. This magic is done mostly with the mental strength, but sometimes requires contact. It is completely dependent upon the source that the witch is channelining. If the source is severed, their access to the magic will be as well. With an experienced user, it can be shown to be extremely powerful, allowing the person access to another being's magic. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is a form of witchcraft drawing energy from dead ancestors. This magic is limited to a certain area such as the burial grounds of where the ancestors died or where buried. This meaning, if the witch left the area, they would be rendered without it. It is only open for use of the descendants, but some, such as Matthew, have found ways to use Ancestral Magic without being a descedant of those who have died. Ancestral Magic has shown to be massively powerful and dangerous because of the ability to use the strength and energy of hundreds of witches at one time. A downside of this is that it can be exhausting if the connection is held on for too long and can even lead the user to death. Collective Magic Collective Magic is a powerful form of witchcraft constantly shown by the Bonum Coven throughout the book series. This connects and binds the members of a coven together, allowing them to become stronger and perform amazing feats of witchcraft without exhaustion. Collective Magic seems to be unqiue to the particular coven, meaning that the strength of the members defines their collective strength together. Some covens gain the collective ability of telepathy and the leader is able to manifest forms of sensing. A downside of Collective Magic, which is present without it being channelled, is that if one member dies, the remaining become weaker. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a dark form of witchcraft that relies on the killing or sacrifice of a person to perform an action. This kind of magic is usually done by sacrificing or killing a person related to the purpose, such a witch, human, or Phoenix. Sacrificial magic can be used to kill a powerful being, entrap a person, or release that being from a magical imprisonment such as a triquetra, which was used on Nina in the second book. Sacrificial Magic can also be used a domino effect; the sacrifice or killing of one being used to destroy the remaining beings. Essence Magic Esscence Magic is another dark form of witchcraft commonly used for evil purposes. Essence Magic allows the user to collect the power of a witch after their death, strengthening their own abilities. This magic requires a spell and ritual, and takes great strength to project successfully. The more witches or the more powerful witches the user obtains, the more strength they earn. Essence Magic gives an endless supply of the essence taken in. However, in certain cases, the supply can be momentarily weakened. Essence Magic can be esspecially luring and addictive as the user begins to want more and more power. Weaknesses '''Adflicto - Like other supernatural beings, they and their powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or in contact with them, and how powerful that being is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but if they're extremely overexhausted, it can ultimately lead to death. Mortality - Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. Known Witches Category:Species Category:Supernatural